Power semiconductor components and electronic circuits are typically electrically contacted and/or electrically wired using technologies used for forming standard housing connections, such as wires or clips or galvanic contacts. With standard methods, several serial and complex connections processes at the housing level are necessary, for example, both front side and back sides of the power integrated circuit may have to be contacted at the housing level, e.g. through a mold compound. This may contribute to a limited integration density and considerable integration overhead of the components.